Beauty and the Beast
by Amano Unmei
Summary: [SHôNEN-AI]After the successful battle with Sephiroth, everything's back to normal. And one day, the lonely vampire finds a letter on his doorstep...


Beauty and the Beast 

* * *

**Important:** lyrics of the song used in this piece belong to Nightwish and come from the song _Beauty and the Beast_.  
  
And of course I don't own any of this. *sigh* 

* * *

  
He straightened and looked down to embrace the valley from his point. _'This is it...'_ he thought. _'The whole damned world I used to live in... What do I have left? Lost my life, my humanity, my love..._  
  
Then he remembered that he had one thing left - his friends. The seven people he met a year ago, who led him through a hard time to take his revenge and remind him what it means to be happy. The time he spent with them was the best time he ever had in his whole life. Even if there was nothing left for him except his friends, if he wanted to die, he didn't dare to leave and disappoint them. They would never want to lose him.  
  
That's what friends are for.  
  
He sighed deeply and made his way slowly to Rocket Town. _'Haven't seen any of them for some time... Wonder what are they doing now?'_ At that thought he decided to visit Cid, the best friend he had, and check how he was doing.  
  
To his surprise, Cid wasn't home. The Highwind wasn't ther either. The villagers of Rocket Town told him, that the Captain had some bussiness to take care of and took off with Shera few hours ago.  
  
Disappointed, he returned to Nibelheim, thinking of phoning the pilot later today. But even at the usually dark Shinra Mansion he found something rather new.  
  
A letter laid on the dark doorsteps.  
  
He carefully took it into his hand and gazed at it surprised. He overlooked it several times, but there was no other address than his own. **"Vincent Valentine, Shinra Mansion, Nibelheim"**. The handwriting was unregular and seemed to be written in a hurry, but was easily readable at the same time.  
  
For a moment he wondered who could this be from. No one knew about him living here... except his friends... Who did this handwriting belong to?  
  
He couldn't recognise it, so just walked inside and sat by the fireplace, not burning for ages. He tore the envelope open impatiently, and saw a short message written with the same messy handwriting:  
  
_Dear Vincent,  
I'm certain that you didn't expect this kind of a letter. I'm also sure that I know the answer to the question I want to ask, but I have to say it, or it will drive me wild...  
  
You probably are wondering who might I be. I'm afraid you'd never like the answer I'm about to give you... So let me first say what I wish to.  
  
I want to make it short, because I'm sure you'll forever hate me for this. This may end our relationship forever, I'm afraid... But I have these three words for you:  
  
**I love you.**  
__Forever yours,  
Cid..._  
  
Vincent was gazing at the letter for several long minutes. This was the first love letter he ever received from anyone, and it felt wonderful to at last be loved... But at the same time he felt horrible, because it was Cid who wrote it. Cid, his best friend, whom he thought was in love with his housemate Shera...  
  
How wrong he was!  
  
He had no idea how to react to this. Being loved by a man... _'He doesn't look like he likes guys... WHAT AM I THINKING?!'_ he shouted at himself in his thoughts. He has never been good in expressing, and even talking about his feelings. If he only had a clue... He was afraid that he might hurt the Captain's feelings, yet he felt like he had to talk about it, to make everything clear...  
  
He grabbed his mobile phone and typed in Cid's number quickly. His heart was beating like a drum and he couldn't control it, which made him furious. All he could do is to control his breath, so that he wouldn't sound like he just ran a few miles. He heard the ring and after a second Cid spoke:  
  
'Whaddaya want?' he seemed to be in a bad mood. Vincent thought should he say what he needed to...  
  
'Hey, Cid...' he started slowly, carefully choosing his words. 'How are you there?'  
  
'Bad.' answered the blonde roughly. 'That goddamn engine's broken again an' I've got no idea when will I be able to repair it again...'  
  
'Don't worry, you already fixed it a few times.' the vampire tried to cheer him up, hoping he'd make it, though he never did. 'I'm sure you'll do fine this time too.'  
  
'Hope yer right, Vince...' sighted Cid. The brunette felt like this was the best moment to start the main topic, when the Captain wasn't angry. He turned in his chair nervously and said:  
  
'By the way, Cid... I received your letter.'  
  
The was a long, uncomfortable pause after this. Vincent could swear he heard Cid swallow loudly.  
  
'Oh...' said the Captain. 'Ya called me to tell me what an asshole and freak I am...'  
  
'No!' the vampire almost shouted, controlling his voice at once. He didn't want to sound suspicious or rough. 'N-no, that's not it! I don't mind, I mean, I, ugh...' he cursed himself under his breath.  
  
'OK, then...' said Cid with a shaking voice. 'Let me guess, ya didn't call me to tell ya love me back, did ya...?' There was a silent tune of hope it does words, but it seemed like it was fading.  
  
The brunette narrowed his scarlet eyes. _'I'm sorry, Cid... I have to hurt you, I don't mean to... I know how it feels, forgive me...'_  
  
'I'm afraid not...'  
  
'So it's settled.' said the Captain. His voice was now truly trembling. Vincent was sure that Cid was crying, but could not imagine it. Not Cid.  
  
'I knew this would turn out like this...' continued the blonde, trying to pull himself together. Vincent couln't spit a word out, terrified on what he has done. 'Don't apologize, Vince, it's all my fault... I shouldn't have tell ya in the first place...'  
  
There was a silent sob and the phone went dead.  
  
The vampire sat at the chair for several minutes, gazing dumbly into the floor. 'Why...?' he said to the old and torn carpet. 'Why can't I even tell someone what I want... WHY?!' he yelled. 'Why am I such an asshole?!'  
  
He looked through a window, his crimson eyes watering with tears. Cid was wrong - this was his, Vincent's, fault. It's his big mouth that caused this. He didn't want it to end like this, he had more to say...  
  
He jumped and rushed trough the door and sprinted towards Mt. Nibel. Maybe he still can straighten this out? Maybe Cid will listen?  
  
The letter was squeezed tight in his palm.  
  


***  
***  
***

  
He reached Rocket Town quite fast, and he couldn't even remember stopping anywhere to rest or catch his breath. When he finally got there, it was shallow and fast, his feet were burning like he was running on burning lava. But he didn't care. Cid's house was just few steps away, he can make it, he can tell him...  
  
He took another few careful steps and rang at the doorbell. Shera opened after a few moments.  
  
'Vincent?' she asked in a flat tone. 'Nice to see you.' it didn't even sound like a greeting. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'I came to see Cid.' the vampire answered as flat as she did.  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes.  
  
'He won't see anyone since the last few hours, he doesn't even care about the Highwind... His in a terrible state, I've never thought that it's possible to see him like this, furious and crying all the time...'  
  
Those words cut the brunette's chest like a sharpest sword. It was he who made it, who brough Cid to this depression...  
  
'Let me in... please.'  
  
She hesitated, but moved aside, so Vincent could walk in to the small room. The Captain's sobbing could be heard even through the door of his bedroom. The sniper approached it slowly, hating and cursing himself in his thoughts, but grabbed the handle with his trembling hand, entering and locking the door behind him.  
  
The blonde was laying on his bed and crying into the pillow. No one ever saw him like this... _'What should I do?!'_ thought Vincent. _'He probably ignores me because he hates me... how can I face him...?'_ He remembered that he felt the very same way when meeting Lucrecia behind the waterfall. He made it then.  
  
And he can make it now.  
  
He walked to the bad slowly not to make any unnecessary noise and gently sat next to the Captain. He didn't respond. So the vampire embraced his shoulder with his right hand and lowered his head to Cid's ear and whispered:  
  
'I'm sorry...'  
  
'Sorry about what...?' asked the blonde raising his head, but still not looking at his visitor. 'I knew it was going to happen... I shouldn't have...'  
  
'Yes, you should have.' said Vincent calmly, but firmly. 'You did right.'  
  
Cid blinked in surprise. Not awaiting the question, the brunette continued:  
  
'I hid my feeling within my soul for a long time thirty years ago. I didn't dare to confess to Lucrecia. And now look at me...' he gazed at the floor. 'What has become of me? A mere inhuman beast, a monster, so hidious...'  
  
'No!!' Cid nearly shouted, jumping on the bed. Vincent would get a heart attack if he was able to. 'Don't say that, Vincent!! Yer no goddamn beast, yer just the same as I am... but much more delicate...' he blushed with light pink. 'Beautiful...'  
  
_'That's it...'_ thought the vampire. _'It's getting better already...'_  
  
'Listen, Cid...' he started after a moment. 'I-I wanted to tell you that I need some time...'  
  
'Time for what?' the Captain finally made it to control his tears and sat down next to Vincent, still embraced by his comforting arm.  
  
'To think it over...' the sniper gazed on his feet. 'I don't say I love you, but neither that I can't...'  
  
A small light of hope appeared suddenly in Cid's eyes. Vincent knew them very well, he had to look the same when Cloud and the others found and freed him a year ago. The blonde was just a mere stranger to him then, just another man who he didn't know, and now...  
  
He never thought that they could reach so far...  
  
'I don't wanna force ya into this, Vince...'  
  
'You're not...' Vincent smiled.  
  
Cid shook his head.  
  
'This just won't do, Vince...'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Ya said ya have enough of yer sins, didn't ya?' the vampire nodded. 'So I thought that being homosexual is also a sin...'  
  
The brunette couldn't hold it and laughed silently. The Captain made a bit disguisted look, but without any question Vincent said:  
  
'I believe it's quite different... You see, God told us to love... He showed us love, wanted it to be good for us. Wanted us to love everyone, even our own enemies, right? You love me. Not as a friend. How come can His teaching be a sin?'  
  
Cid blinked. He never thought about it this way... He slowly pulled Vincent's head towards his own, ready to let go if necessary, and when he was certain that all was alright - he sunk his lips deep into Vincent's mouth and began to gently explore it. The kiss seemed to last forever aflaming them both with wild passion.  
  
'Whoa, Cid...' murmured Vincent smiling widly. 'That was wonderful...'  
  
The Captain said shortly:  
  
'Don't keep me waiting too long...'  


***  
***  
***

  
Bad things often happen to most kind people...  
  
Vincent decided the very next day. He couldn't dare to look into his eyes, so bright and full of hope, love... So the best way was to send Cid a letter, just like he did before.  
  
But this one was much shorter.  
  


***  
***  
***

  
'Cid, there's a letter for you!' Shera called from the doorstep.  
  
The Captain entered the house through the back door, covered in greese from Highwind's engine, and took the small envelope from his housmate's hand, cleaning his face with a towel at the same time.  
  
'From whom?' he asked.  
  
'How do I know?'  
  
The blonde sat at the kitchen table and tore the letter open. What he saw where just a few lines written with a beautiful and almost gothic handwriting:  
  
_Don't you know this tale  
in which all I ever wanted  
I'll never have,  
for who could ever learn to love a beast...?  
  
It wasn't signed.  
  
However, it didn't have to be. Cid already knew who sent it. There was only one person, who could've written such things. Only one person, who called himself a beast.  
  
But he was wrong!  
  
__'Damn him!'_ thought the Captain. _'Will he ever change his damn mind?!'_  
  
Vincent didn't answer the phone.  
  


***  
***  
***  


**KNOCK! KNOCK!**  
  
No answer.  
  
Cid just pressed the handle and entered the mansion without any permission. He knew that waiting for it was totally pointless, for whenever Vincent's down, he doesn't want to see anybody, and even starts to think about a suicide...  
  
_'Hope I'm not too late...'_ thought the blonde desperately seeking the dark chambers.  
  
He found the vampire back in the basement secret room, where he was once asleep. He was sitting on his coffin with his knees pulled to his face. He seemed to be crying.  
  
Cid slowly approached him, knowing what was coming.  
  
'Vincent...?' he said.  
  
'Go away...'  
  
'Don't ya even think about it.' he answered firmly, sitting next to him and pulling his head up gently to face him. 'What do ya think yer gonna do? Kill yerself?'  
  
Vincent shook his head.  
  
'I don't want to die again...' he said to the Captain's surprise. 'But Cid, I-I don't want to mess with y-your life...'  
  
The blonde placed a comfortable arm around the vampire's shoulder. To his surprise - again that is - the sniper rest his head against his chest and closed his eyes. He stopped sobbing, though the tears were still dropping from his eyes.  
  
'Of course yer not messing with any life, Vince... And if ya are - it's my will to make it my life. I want to share it with ya...'  
  
'But Cid, it's no fairy tale...' Vincent replied, wetting Cid's shirt with his uncontrolled tears. 'I am a beast, a vampire... an _undead_... and you cannot do anything about it, don't forget...'  
  
'Like I give a damn...'  
  
'But I can't share my life... I don't have a life anymore...'  
  
He seemed to be braking. Cid decided to put it straight. There was only one chance. Either he will succeed and be happy with Vincent by his side, or he will make him commit the suicide, no matter what he says about death...  
  
Holding Vincent even tighter, he began to sing:  
  
_However cold the wind and rain,  
I'll be there to ease up your pain.  
However cruel the mirrors of sin,  
remember, beauty is found within...  
  
His voice was clear and calm. It didn't sound like Cid at all - it reminded more of a falling stardust, if it's possible to describe such a sound. Vincent opened his eyes wide with surprise, looking deep into Cid's shining ones. He was smiling.  
  
Vincent also smiled, but much more weakly.  
  
'That song...'  
  
'The same one ya sent me. I thought ya forgot about those lines...'  
  
The vampire straightened, freeing himself from the Captain's hold.  
  
'I did... But you also forgot something. Within me is no beauty, but a beast...'  
  
'Then yer both at once.' Cid smiled wider. 'Beauty and the beast...'  
  
The brunette was now gazing at the floor, unable to speak all of a sudden. There was a moment of a deep silence, broken by the sound of Cid's lips placed against Vincent. The two of them kissed for just a few seconds, but for both it was the most beautiful few seconds in their lives.  
  
'I kissed the beast...' Cid winked. 'Change into a prince...'  
  
They both laughed.  
  
'Give me some time...'  
  
'No way!!' said the blonde firmly. 'Yer goin' with me to Rocket Town!'  
  
'Rocket Town?'  
  
The Captain nodded. 'Yep, Rocket Town. Yer goin' with me no matter what ya'll say! C'mon, give me a chance! Ya want love, don't ya?'  
  
The sniper gazed at the floor again, tears gathering in his crimson eyes. __'He's right...'_ he thought. _'I need someone...'_  
  
'A-all right...' he mumbled after a moment. 'I-I will...'  
  
He was embraced on the shoulder again and kissed gently on the cheek.  
  
'Hey, don't ya cry again! Smile, silly!'  
  
That was the most honest and happy smile Vincent Valentine has ever given anyone in his entire life.  
  


**Not the end... **


End file.
